


Take me to Church

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Christian Character, F/M, Priest Kink, Priests, Religion, Religious Conflict, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Female reader x Anatole ficYou decide to go to church for confession but end up getting alot more then you bargained for.





	Take me to Church

This was a bad idea but after what happened yesterday you wondered if God would actually still listen to whatever you had to say. You were never a religious person but some part of you wanted some benevolent spirit to forgive you or at least here you out just once in your life. Regardless if any God heard you or not you started getting fidgety just thinking about praying or even approaching the church- you could have turned around and just went home- but nope, here you were!

And before you could even knock on the door, the church door swung open and a mysterious blonde man, but not a priest greeted you.  
The priest smiled at you and you could have sworn you had seen fangs. "Man, you really needed to stop staying up so late," you muttered to yourself before cracking an awkward smile.

"Hi, I'm here for confession... umm.. are you a priest by the way? If not, I can leave," You said awkwardly. Twiddling your fingers, you cursed yourself in your head for that annoying tick you did when you were nervous. Nothing that could be done about that now whatsoever as the man nodded at you while smiling gently.

"Well, lets just say I am a priest in training. The church will be making me the new priest in about two weeks. But still, my child,I will hear you out on whatever you need me to listen to. Remember this is a safe place, so feel free to confess whatever sins or burdens you have on your chest or weighing on your mind to me and God will surely listen. I am Anatole," the man replied, opening the door. As he let you in, you didn't know why, but you suddenly felt safe here and around this beautiful, strange, man. 

Walking inside the sanctuary, the place would have been completely dark if it wasn't for the dimly lit candles and the gorgeous full moon outside the window. Sitting down in the confession booth, you bit your lip nervously. So hard, in fact, that you drew blood and the priest looked at you in high concern. You thought about lying at first. Then you realized you were in a church and didn't want to ruin your relationship with the priest, especially in a holy place like this.

Taking a deep breath, you finally were ready to confess what's been on your mind.

"I...I...I had a affair with my sister's fiance." You confessed and Anatole frowned. 

"That is a very serious sin, young one, but fear not as long as you pray to God and ask his forgiveness, and you stop this offense, all will be well and he will forgive you," the blonde priest assured you. the man then took your hand in his and rubbed little soothing circles on them. Your heart fluttered; he smelled like some type of spice and herbal medicine that reminded you of your grandmother who loved to pick herbs and grew her own veggies in her tiny garden back when you were a little kid. He also smelled like altar incense and cinnamon and that's when you noticed how handsome he looked. Striking storm grey eyes that reminded you of thunderclouds, with an angular face framed by neat blonde flowing down to his shoulders, giving him a beautiful wreath of golden hair that made him look absolutely angelic. You were so caught up in your day dreaming that you didn't even notice him smirk before chuckling darkly.

"Besides we all have little secrets of our own…"

He trailed off and that's when you saw his fangs.

You screamed and tried to get away.

but your pleas were abruptly silenced when a pair of sharp fangs dug into your neck

as 

you 

faded 

away.

La fin.


End file.
